The Ardent Moon
by Apisi Ataraxia
Summary: My first FanFic ever! I hope you enjoy it! Don't be afraid to criticize me, I need it! I created my own character, Jacy, and he goes on an adventure to find the evil, green man who breaks his pot and steals his money. All the events and people and settings are sampled from many different games. I really hope you guys enjoy it! The rating might change later on... P
1. Chapter One - Solace in a Dead Tree

**Chapter 1 – Solace in a Dead Tree**

The dead Kikwi was heavy and starting to take its toll on the snow leopard. He caught it trying to blend in with the tall grass by a cave, _'Pathetic Kikwis…'_ He thought, and was dragging it back to his home on a secluded plateau beside a grand, macabre tree. The snow leopard bit into the Kikwi and managed to throw the limp, dead corpse onto the plateau and jumped the gap where he could finally rest in peace and comfort. He finally dragged the corpse through a hole at the base of the tree that he called home.

The snow leopard became a dark blob and morphed into the shape of a man. Jacy sat down and proceeded to start a fire for his feast. He took a dagger and pulled the Kikwi over to his cot and began to trim the leaves off its back and placed them into a wooden bowl at his side. Jacy is a humble man of the forest, and this was his biggest catch of the Moon Cycle. He was rapturous. '_These next few moons'll be the paragon of bliss!' _Jacy thought, smiling.

Jacy placed the bowl of leaves and dagger on his cot, and took the body of the Kikwi and tied its pitifully skinny arms and feet to a sturdy branch. He lifted the stick and placed it on two supports so the Kikwi was above the fire and would roast rather nicely. Jacy was actively watching the fire caramelize the Kikwi skin deliciously. _'I love Kikwi! It's perfect…You get incredible meat and a salad on the side! What other animal does that? Not those Goddess-awful Parella…Blehhh…Kikwis taste infinitely better!'_ Jacy thought when he heard a slight rustle of rope outside his makeshift home, '_What's that?' _Jacy thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jacy noticed something green coming through the above entrance into the tree. The intruder entered Jacy's home and went straight to the pot which held all of Jacy's Rupees. Jacy tried to grab for his dagger but remembered he left it on his cot opposite of the room. He did not dare to try to get it. The intruder had a sword strapped to his back, and Jacy did not think it was worth the risk. The intruder picked up the pot and smashed it on the ground, gathered the Rupees scattered on the floor, and placed them in his wallet.

The intruder turned, saw Jacy, and walked over to him. Jacy felt the intruder target him with his piercing blue eyes and felt the forced need the say something to the intruder. "What do you think you're doing, brother? I worked hard for those Rupees! Who does that?!" The intruder just walked away and out of his house without a word. _'Who does that?' _Jacy thought again, '_I'm gonna get this guy and make him pay! If it's the last thing I do! I swear to the Great Goddesses Above!' _Jacy hit his head _'GAH! I should've just changed into a snow leopard and scared him away…How could I be so stupid? I will NEVER make that mistake EVER again.'_

Trying to fathom what just happened and what he could possibly do, Jacy sat down on his cot and knocked his dagger and his bowl towards the ground. He began endlessly enacting several different vendettas in his mind. It was getting late and all that had taken place had worn down Jacy. He fell asleep, within moments, right where he was.


	2. Chapter Two - Fiery Friend

**Chapter Two – Fiery Friend**

_'Whazzat?' _Jacy thought. He was warm and he could barely see a thing through a dense fog in front of him. He yawned but choked and coughed. Smoke was filling up the tree. _'The Kikwi!'_ The Kikwi was completely charred and the tree branches holding the Kikwi up were now on fire. Jacy shot up from his bed, and adrenaline rushed through his body as he rushed to the stop the fire. "Oooo-whaaa?" He felt his feet make contact with something on the floor and tumbled over towards the fire knocking the burning Kikwi and branches around the tree. He looked back and saw the bowl of Kikwi leaves that he threw on the ground last night. _'Really?!' _ Jacy thought as he stumbled to his feet.

Jacy leapt over the fire to get to the burning, scattered remnants around the tree. All of them were completely engulfed in flames and Jacy could not spot a single spot he could grab without burning his hands. He laid prostrate and began to roll over the tree branches hoping that will be enough to snuff out the fire. Unfortunately, as Jacy was focusing on one of the branches, the other ones were still burning and beginning to set the whole tree aflame. "Nananananoononoono…RAHHHHHHHH!" Jacy screamed in exasperation as he began to notice the ever-growing fire. He did not care anymore. Jacy picked up the blazing stick and threw it as hard as he could against the wall opposite of him. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as loud as possible in an attempt to disguise his fear and confusion with adrenaline. It failed and now his hand was burnt.

Jacy bent down, wrapped his arms around his shins, and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He buried his face into his knees. _'Why? Why? Why? Why? ...'_ Jacy repeated in his mind an infinite amount of times. The flames were growing everywhere now. He spotted the bowl of leaves he tripped over, "YOU!" Jacy shouted, "You-u causeddd… ALL OF THIS! HOW COULD YOU?!" He snatched the bowl up and threw it back at the ground. The fire burnt its way into his mind and his eyes glowed from the inferno. He stomped the bowl as hard as he could. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH?!" The bowl splintered in half, but Jacy only stomped harder and harder. "HAH! CAN YOU FEEL IT?! YOUR LIFE! SLIPPING! AWAY! HAHAHA-KUUU" Smoke filled his lungs and he choked and coughed to expel the foul substance from his body.

The bowl was completely shattered beyond repair, and Jacy crouched down to it staring with wide open eyes, "Do you like me now?" He wheezed into a whisper, "But don't you worry your little self…" Jacy smiled as he gently grazed the back of his hand against the wooden pieces. "I couldn't possibly blame this all on you…Oh, no...That wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

His eyes shot around the floor tracing all the leaves scattered on the dead wood floor until his eyes stopped spotted the charred corpse of the Kikwi. "YOU! You thought you could avoid what you have done?!" He darted around the room picking up all the leaves he could see and leapt over to the dead being. "If I never caught you," Jacy muttered, "THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He tore the leaves apart with his teeth and spit them on the Kikwi. "But…You're just too cute! How could I possibly be mean to such a pitiful freak?"

Jacy pulled the body up by its arms and danced all around the flames with the Kikwi humming a song. "Hmmmm-HMMM-HmHmHMMM HMM Hmm HmHMM! Ohhh! And now for my FAVORITE part!" Jacy announced with the greatest grin on his face. He began to viciously swing the Kikwi around in a circle. The arms of the Kikwi dislocated from its sockets and it's body splattered against the trees walls and guts exploded everywhere. "Oh, no! Was that a little too hard for you? I'm oh so sorry. Please find it in your innocent, little heart to forgive me!" Jacy pleaded. "Don't worry! I'll fix you and you'll be ALL better!" He gathered all the guts he could find and began stuff them back into the burnt, torn, dismembered body. "HAHAHAHA! See!? You're all better now!" Jacy yelled enthusiastically as he hugged the Kikwi.

"Oh, man…It's getting hot in here, isn't it?" Jacy stated as he looked around. "What?" Jacy asked as he lowered his head so his ear rested where the Kikwi's mouth was. "Oh? You want to get out of here? Okie-dokie…But how?" Jacy's eyes looked up at the above entrance, but the vines leading to it were now ablaze. "Nope. That just won't do..." Jacy patted the Kikwi's head, "Don't worry, I'll get us out safe and sound!" He gazed to the hole in the tree serving as the entrance. It was starting to glow from the heat, but it was the only chance Jacy had to escape as safe as possible. He walked on his knees with the Kikwi until he got to the hole. "Okay, little guy, you go first!" He placed the body carefully on the tree floor and pushed him through the hole with his foot. "You safe, buddy? Okay! Here I come!" Jacy got on all fours and squeezed through the hole as fast as possible, and met his friend on the other side. "It's okay! See!? You're all safe now! Just like I promised! Don't you worry your cute lil' head…" Jacy cooed as he patted the top of the carcass's head.

Jacy carried the Kikwi over to the center of the plateau and placed the Kikwi thoughtfully on its back. Jacy laid down to its left and folded his arms so he could rest his head on his hands. They looked up to the sky. It was still nighttime and the moon was full. "Don't you just love the Moon?" Jacy asked, "It's so beautiful when it's full…I think we should all remember and cherish the Moon. It's the only thing that shines upon us at our darkest hours. Whenever you are trapped by darkness it is the guiding light that helps us out…Look at us…In one of my darkest moments, it gave me you. My best buddy in the world. I thank the Goddesses for the Moon…Hmmm? You're sleepy? Alright, little dude. Me, too. I hope you have a wonderful night, okay? Good night…" Jacy snuggled closer to the corpse. He could still fell the warmth of the fire. Not from the burning tree, but from the inferno burning inside of him. Jacy's burning eyes were latched on the Moon and he did not let it leave his sight until he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three - Blown Away

**Chapter Three – Blown Away**

Bright light. Jacy slowly opened his eyes. It was now day time, and the sun was so incredibly bright Jacy had to shield his eyes. _'What's that smell?' _After a few moments, Jacy's eyes became use to the light and he was able to examine the scene. His eyes felt like they were still burning and his lungs felt like they were about to die. His nose detected the heavy odor of smoke, but this was being overpowered by a truly more pungent smell. "Eeeoowwwwww…" He looked around and saw a giant lump of sticky, black guts smothered in dried blood _'Oh, Goddesses. What IS that?' _He looked down at his body and saw that his whole entire body was covered in the same dried, crusty remains. _'Dear Goddess, it's the Kikwi! How'd it even get here?' _Jacy could hardly even bend his hand because of the dried blood. He shook his body around trying crack the crustiness and quickly slapped it off with his gut-covered hands. Realizing his actions were next to futile, he sighed and looked around again.

Jacy looked up and saw what was left of the tree he called his home. Everything that was inside the tree burned into ash. He got to his feet and stepped cautiously over to what was left of the dead tree. The tree turned into just a hole, exposing the ground below the plateau. Jacy could still picture his lovely home as he stared at the pile of ashes below him. His eyes spotted a piece of metal _'My dagger!' _Jacy screamed in his mind. He lowered his body off the ledge until he was hanging off the side of the plateau by only his hands. He let go, and grazed his feet against the wall while he descended and landed in the pile of ash. Ha trudged over to the dagger and lowered his hand to pick it up "Ahhowwwww!" The metal blade was still hot and with the wooden handle burnt away, there is no way he could grab it. He decided to kick it over carefully to a waterfall a few yards away from him.

Once it hit the water, it sizzled and became cool in an instant. Jacy decided to cleanse his clothes and body of the vile substances covering his person. He took his tunic and pants off and let them sit in the water. Jacy submerged his body in the water and viciously scrubbed away at his whole entire body. His body was completely clean after a couple of moments and he went back to where he left his clothes. He picked them up and let the force of the waterfall wash away the rest of the rotten gunk stuck to his clothes _'Much better…'_ Jacy thought as he threw his clothes over his shoulder and picked up what the handle-less dagger. He walked his way back to the plateau, and fortunately, the vine was still intact and functional. He swung across and laid his clothes out on the grass to dry and stuck the dagger blade next to it.

Now, Jacy had the rotting, reeking Kikwi corpse to deal with. _'How did this even get here? Why was it even next to me?' _Jacy thought with a disgusted sneer on his face. He pushed the carcass and trailing innards to the closest edge and launched it over the edge. Jacy felt kind of bad for wasting the Kikwi and hoped that Guays would be able to scavenge what was left and edible of the rotting creature. He sat down in the center of the plateau to take a breather. Jacy's lungs were still painful and his eyes were still tingling, and think about his future and where he was supposed to live. _'Gah! What am I supposed to do now?' _Jacy thought as he gazed at the Great Tree in the distance. Jacy heard stories that it was utterly hollow on the inside, but Jacy couldn't live in there. The only entrance was completely submerged in water and he could not hold his breath long enough to make it inside, and there was no other way inside that Jacy could make out, even in his snow leopard form.

Jacy pondered more about what to do _'I suppose I could just go to the look-out point and see if there is anywhere I overlooked…'_ Jacy gathered his clothing and dagger. He tore a strip of fabric from his tunic and wrapped it around the edge of his dagger where the handle was supposed to be. Jacy hoped it would be enough to protect his hand if he ever needed to use it. He dressed in his still slightly moist clothing and attached his dagger to his belt. Jacy decided the best thing to do was to morph into a snow leopard. He sprinted over to the look-out point and was there in no time at all. As he neared the top of the look-out, Jacy felt like something was out of the ordinary, but could not realize what it was at first. He transformed back into a man and looked around to see if he could spot anything. He saw the cave where he caught the Kikwi _'That could work…' _Jacy thought, but continued looking to see if there was something even better.

Nothing was as notable as the cave to Jacy, so he turned around and set course for the cave. As he turned around, Jacy noticed that there was now a vine hanging down in front of a high ledge to a tunnel in the earth that was, before, inaccessible. "Should I check it out?" Jacy thought out loud. He leaned against a statue as he contemplated whether he should risk going into the unfamiliar territory in his current state. He looked around as he thought and noticed something strange _'Since when did this glow?' _Jacy thought as he looked at the statue. _'This must be a sign from the Goddesses…Yes it has to be' _Jacy instantly kneeled down to the statue and prayed outloud, "Great Goddesses, please give me a solution to this chaotic turmoil that has happened to me. Please bless me with answers and a place to rest."

Suddenly the statue began glowing brighter and two reddish-orange lights swirled around Jacy. "What in th-Wahhhhhhhh?" A burst of wind suddenly burst and launched Jacy up into the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Jacy screamed as the wind threw him higher and higher above the land below him. His eyes widened as he flew up and up and up. He was approaching a blanket of clouds and the wind propelling him sent a final tempest that sent him soaring through the clouds into the space above. He reached the climax of his ascent and began to fall back towards the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Jacy screamed again at the top of his lungs. He closed his eyes. He felt the wind whip his hair as he fell faster and faster.

Jacy felt something pull on the back of his tunic and his descent speed was rapidly decreasing until he stopped falling all together. "Huh?" He gasped in confusion. Jacy opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened and his body paralyzed in fear. A giant bird had its talons hooked into his tunic and it was carrying him away to what appeared to be a flying island. _'What is this? Where am I? Am I dead?' _They were approaching the island and he could see numerous buildings and structures on the island floating in the sky. _'People actually live up here?! I've heard stories about them, but I can't believe they actually exist…I must be dead…I have to be…It's the only explanation…How did I die?' _They were over the island and the bird lowered itself closer to the surface, and released Jacy from its grip.

Jacy face planted on the ground, and rolled around onto his back. "Owww…" Jacy muttered in pain. He looked back at the bird that carried him and noticed a man on its back. "How did I die?" Jacy asked the bird rider. "You're not dead!" He responded with a grin on his face as he slid off his bird, "You're lucky I saved you or else you would have been! Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before…"

"Ummm…I'm Jacy…I guess I came from the surface below…I was kind of blown up here by a statue…"

"Listen, kid," the man said, his grin dying, "Just tell me the truth...I don't have time for this."

"I'm serious, though…How else could I have gotten here if you've never seen me before?"

"I dunno, kid…I guess I can't do anything but believe you…" He said, with his grin half returning, "Welcome to Skyloft, I suppose! Stay right there. I'ma get the Headmaster."


End file.
